During the past 2 years, substantial changes in the University of Hawai'i Cancer Center (UHCC) have been planned and implemented under the leadership of Dr. Carbone, with input from the EAB, Hawai'i Cancer Consortium (HCC) partners, senior leadership, as well as from the UHCC membership at large and ad hoc consultants. The key goals identified and attained during this period include formation of the HCC and transformation of the UHCC to a 501(c)3 entity and the building of a new Center to house the UHCC, to be opened November 2012. Further strengthening of current and future research have been implemented by the appointment of new leadership, faculty and support personnel such as grant writers, development of a common PRMS, DSM and IRB for the HCC, reorganization of the Shared Resources under the leadership of Dr. David Ward, reorganization of the Clinical Trials Office within Clinical Translation Research Services and substantially increasing grant funding and fund raising. Specifically, 11 new tenure track faculty with locus of tenure at UHCC and 2 tenure track faculty in joint recruitments with the Medical School and the School of Chemistry have been hired since 2009. Moreover, 18 new tenure track positions are available for recruitment. The faculty will be housed within the new UHCC building that is designed to host 43 independent investigators. Credentials of faculty recruits are reviewed by a Departmental Personnel Committee (DPC), which also oversees tenure and promotion applications as well as applications for membership in the UHCC. Their recommendations are forwarded to the Director for final decisions. Evaluation of the research, shared resources, administration and operating structure of both the UHCC and HCC undergo internal and external review. These include review by the University of Hawai'i President's Committee, consortium committees, the External Advisory Board and ad hoc consultants. An annual off-site faculty and staff retreat is also used as a venue to evaluate the scientific progress of each of the UHCC programs.